


i'm begging for footnotes in the story of your life

by astridgracee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Agony, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridgracee/pseuds/astridgracee
Summary: techno loses his two brothers and realises being an only child isn't something he's fond of
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	i'm begging for footnotes in the story of your life

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning, referenced suicide and violence

As soon as Phil had informed him of the inevitability of death and of the hindrance his immortality posed, Techno knew he would lose his family one day. He knew that at some point in the future he would wake up in a world where Phil no longer flew in the skies above, where Will didn't play the guitar to comfort him and Tommy's laugh didn't fill him with inexplicable joy anymore. One day, he would wake up and they would have all been gone. 

However, his mind told him that he would have a long time, that hybrid lifespans lasted up to ninety years, that he would have almost a century with those he loved most. He wouldn't have to let them go until they were old and grey and more than prepared to be done with life.

He didn't think he'd ever have to wake up and know that his two brothers were gone, at ages sixteen and twenty two, and know that he was an only child now. He had thought that Phil would be the first to leave them, potentially the hardest considering his strong fatherly presence in their lives. He didn't think he'd wake up two times in the same year and feel the same dread both times because he knew that with each death he was more alone than before. 

He wasn't prepared to lose them both, within a year of one another and both deaths being things he could've prevented if he wasn't so blind. If he wasn't so self-centered and fixated on his skewed sense of justice, he would have seen that his twin had no intentions of surviving the explosion of L'Manberg. If he hadn't been so unkind and aggressive, maybe he would have noticed the lack of fight in Tommy's blue grey eyes that used to spark a cerulean colour.

Maybe he wouldn't have lost them both.

His brother was twenty two years old, he was barely becoming an adult, he should have been growing and travelling like he'd always dreamed of. He should be learning to be a father to his son and writing music about everything that fascinated him. He should be alive and breathing, Will should have still been by his side.

And fucking hell, Tommy was barely sixteen. Tommy was a child who was forced to bear the mantle of war for a nation who despised what they made him. He was a child soldier, but gods, he was still a child and Techno had treated his isolation and exile as a joke. He had pretended he didn't notice the bruises Tommy was covered in or his constant state of confusion concerning Dream. He pretended he didn't notice because how do you help someone who hates you so vigorously? How do you give someone aid who clearly despises everything you stand for? The answer was unknown to him so he stayed quiet and didn't visit and now his little brother had jumped from a tower of his own making, after his wings had been torn off by a manipulative bastard now responsible for the downfall of both his brothers.

Techno had always known he'd wake up in a world where he didn't have all his family around to help him but he was never prepared for the reality of the situation. He had almost always expected a certain amount of comfort from knowing their deaths were peaceful, but if Wilbur's ghost that still haunted him and Tommy's wingless body were any indicator, peace was far from what they received.

Techno had craved peace in his retirement but now, with both his brothers gone and his father trapped in a nation he already hated, peace was no longer a goal of his. Instead, he let himself focus on anything other than the eerie silence and Ghostbur's incessant questioning as to where Tommy was.

Techno knew one day he would lose his tether to humanity and he was prepared for the anarchy he would cause- but L'Manberg, the nation of fools and liars, certainly weren't prepared for his vengeance and neither was the masked man with his name marked top of Techno's hit list.

Techno didn't care for mercy or sentimentality. He had lost his brothers, his family, which meant they were no longer around to help calm him. Techno was prepared for the dying cries of a nation and the bloody head of a bastard to ease the agony inside, but even as he heard the cries of countless withers and the ancient runes marking his wrists burned, the blood he spilled wasn't enough to help heal the hole that had been torn in his heart.

Techno was done trying to restrain the voices, so he took a single breath of air before he exhaled and let their incessant chatter become his moral compass. Techno let himself fall apart in the name of his family and with a final cry, he destroyed the nation that reminded him of them and prepared for the countless centuries alone he had ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> agony because i've spent the last two days binge writing sbi content (check out my other two one shots and also comment because validation <3333)


End file.
